marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony White (Earth-9001)
Summary and Backstory The Superior Iron Man is Tony White, a 16 year old from Annapolis Maryland. He woke up one day and found that his intelligence was at a level as of yet unheard of by mankind. He found that he was able to build devices that defied the laws of science, and before long, replicated Marvel's Iron Man suit. He arrived just in time to save Spider Man from the Beetle, a deadly foe wearing an armor similar to his own. He was one of the founding members of the Superiors, along with the Superior Black Widow, Captain America, Spider Man, and the Wasp. He originally fought the Hulk's attempts to join (and the Hulk himself) but eventually an agreement was made and the team was up one invincible member. He and the Superior Ant\Giant Man were both partially responsible for creating the Machine God Ultron, and therefore indirectly responsible for the death of Captain America. After Ultron was defeated, Iron Man wanted to quit the team, but was eventually convinced otherwise, as that was the only way that he could rebuild the dead Vision. He survived the fight with the Hate Monger possessed Beast and joined the After Avengers. He eventually began taking the Extremis drug which indefinitely stopped his aging making him essentially immortal. Feats Just like Tony Stark in the movie and the comics, Tony White was able to build functional armor in a cave, out of scrap. On top of his arc-reactor, he also developed several other forms of alternate energy, such as a viable cold-fusion reactor, 97% efficient solar panels (as opposed to the 14% of average solar panels, and the 22% of the world's most efficient solar panels), a power plant that derives all of the power needed to power most of the West coast just from the core of the Earth, and a device that beams energy through a beam of light. Survived a direct hit from a meteor comparable to the one that supposedly wiped out the dinosaurs. Built a viable time-machine (that a few of the other Superiors destroyed in fear that it might cause a paradox) Survived a fight with the Hulk, who was regularly hitting hard enough to destroy Earth's Moon. Survived a blast of energy that he claimed was "Like a billion zillawatts." The blast was enough to ignite dirt hundreds of feet away, so it must have been incredible. A zillawatt, however, does not exist, so he was obviously using hyperbole. Using Extremis, he controlled every computer and network device on the planet simultaneously for almost 45 minutes, although he went into a coma for days afterward. Lifted an alternate-universe version of Mjolnir, which weighed more than the planet Earth. Was a match for General Zodd when the Superiors and the Justice League switched places. Soloed the X-Men (minus Wolverine and Jean Grey, and he dropped Storm before the fight began, but he soloed them nonetheless) Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Smart Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Secret Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-9001 Category:Original Characters of Earth-9001 Category:American Category:Immortality Category:Invulnerability Category:Technopathy Category:Extremis Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Original Characters